Flight
by FlawedVictori
Summary: A chance meeting with a fan leads Lena to have a chat with the love of her life about what love feels like, and why it's suddenly more intense than usual.


_**A/N: More Widowtracer, because certain bits of dialogue wouldn't leave me alone. This is set maybe… five years in the future? Iunno. After the fighting has died down, at least. I'm still trying to get their voices down, so bear with me, yeah?**_

 _ **And, ** **if you like my writing, consider commissioning me, or maybe backing my P-A-T-R-E-O-N? (All one word, ffn is dumb.) You can find all the info you'd need on my tumblr, chickengums.******_

 _ ** ** **Every dollar helps! I'm hoping to move cross-country by this time next year, and could really use whatever help I can get. (Gotta get somewhere where it's safe to be a lesbian, yo.)******_

It wasn't every day, Lena thought to herself, that she was recognized on the street. And sure, it always felt good when she was, seeing the kid's eyes light up, the older people's slight gasps of recognition, more than a few teenage girls stop trying to look cool and start bouncing in place.

She loved the teenagers the most; knowing she was inspiring more kids to fight the good fight in whatever way they could, teaching them that even the littlest ankle-biters could become the fiercest fighters with time.

All in all, it felt pretty great… until they recognized her.

Which, honestly, made a good bit of sense? She'd been on more than one bit of the news, had her face plastered all over the media a few times, and, well, she was bloody blue, that tended to be easy to notice.

So, they'd notice her, and then they'd notice the love of her life, and their faces would freeze for a long moment.

Then, inevitably, twist in a mix of anger and confusion.

Sometimes she felt like explaining, but usually she'd start subtly pulling on Lena's arm, and they'd get out of there as fast as they could.

Today, she noticed when she feels a cold hand squeeze hers, she felt like explaining.

The kid was strangely familiar to her, with his tuft of reddish hair and scraggly little beard, but she can't put her finger on it, and it's distracting anyway, so she pushes that aside.

"So… you two are here… together?" He asks, a bit slowly, as if he's still trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

She hopes it's only because of who they are, because if she has to explain the entire history of birds loving other birds, she might have to smack him one.

Or, more likely, his parents.

"Well, ah…" She bites her lip and shoots her a quick glance, only to receive the same glance back, even down to the bit lip.

They really are too similar, sometimes.

"You see, luv, uh…" She shakes her head slightly; may as well start from the top. "Well, a long time ago, there was a man named Gérard, and a woman named Amélie-"

The lights come on, then, and he nods rapidly. "Oh,yeah, I know that story! So, you guys got Amélie back? You fixed her?"

The hand on hers squeezes tighter, but she's already shaking her head. "No, not at all. That woman… she's been gone. For a long time, now. But, Iam helping my fiance, Widowmaker, get her emotions back."

The kid kinda blinks at them, clearly confused, and Lena can't help but feel for him.

Maybe she was a bit harsh, really, it wasn't quite right to give the kid a bunch of passive aggressiveness just because he brought up a bad subject…

But, she doesn't have time to think on it too much;there's a light tug on her arm that tells her all she needs to know, and she dashes off, scooping Widowmaker up into her arms as she goes.

/

A quick sprint is all she needs to get them somewhere private; she knows the streets like the back of her hand, after all, and there's always a few quiet alleys.

They come to a stop in one of these, and she barely has time to shoot Widowmaker a little grin before she's pinned against a wall, cold lips on hers and their bodies fitting together in that way only longtime lovers can.

Widowmaker's legs curl around her waist at some point, and her hands curl in her hair, holding her in place.

It's a painfully long kiss for her, Widowmaker forgetting, as she always does when she's feeling too lovey, that Lena needs air a lot more frequently than she does.

But, eventually she pulls back, letting Lena get some much needed air as she peppers her cheeks with tiny kisses, over and over.

"Lena." She asks, when she regains her breath. "What does love feel like?"

The words spill out of her in a rush, and she has to shake her head, wondering if she heard her right. "Uh, come again?"

"Love. What does it feel like?"

"I, uh… it's hard to explain, really. Why?"

She wishes she could go back in time and kick her own arse for that one, but Widowmaker barely notices, focused as she is on her goal. "I'm feeling something, and it's much more intense than what's normal around you."

She grins, then, but Widowmaker doesn't return it, and she realizes that she's not trying to be smooth, it's just coming out that way.

"Ah, well, luv… Love is… not exactly easy to explain. Everyone feels it kinda differently." She scratches the back of her head and absentmindedly blows that little tuft of hair out of her eye as she tries to straighten out her words. "Well… ah… I've told you about how I used to be a pilot, yeah?"

Widowmaker nods, her full attention on her, and she blushes a bit under the gaze as she continues.

It's embarrassing to be made to blush like some fresher, but there's not much she can do about it when she looks at her like that.

"Well, uh… after the accident with Overwatch's plane, I wasn't ever really able to fly anymore, yeah? I mean, one bad sneeze and an accidental blink, and I'm out of the plane and fallin without a chute, yeah? So… for me, that was torture. Cause I loved to fly! I loved the speed of it, loved knowing that any mistake could be my last, I loved the danger."

Widowmaker nods, and she continues on. "And, well… not being able to fly anymore is why I chose to fight. Because at least then I can feel the speed again, even if it's just for a while. But… meeting you… it slowed me down, a bit? But it never really bothered me."

Widowmaker opens her mouth, but Lena continues on, too on a roll to stop.

"But loving you… actually holding you is almost like flying again. Except, instead of the exhilaration of speed and the warmth of the sun, it's the exhilaration of your kisses and the warm feeling in my heart for you. And I guess… I guess that's what love is, luv."

There's a long moment without words, just Lena looking into the eyes she's fallen in love with, and then Widowmaker speaks.

"For me… I think it's like feeling something, again."

Lena opens her mouth, but Widowmaker interrupts her, cutting off her words with her lips, and neither of them talk for a long while, just kissing and enjoying the other's company.

Eventually, they go home… but only when it starts getting dark, and Lena makes the first joke about being the wrong kind of girl to find in a dark alley.


End file.
